


So

by TheSmoose



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, That's it, and dialogue, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmoose/pseuds/TheSmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever Iron Man fic published back in 2010 on Fanfiction.net. Gradually moving them over to here.</p><p>Tony and Pepper have a little time to kill in a hotel room and Tony has a question. Kinda stole the idea from RDJ himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So

"So...wanna make out?"

This simple sentence totally blind sighted the other party in the conversation, so much so it took her a full ten seconds to register.

"...what?"

"I said-"

"Yeah, I heard what you said Tony."

"So...?"

"So what?"

"So, wanna make out with me?"

"Uh...no."

"Aww come on, why not?"

"A million reasons."

"Give me one."

"Other than we have work to do?"

"That isn't a reason, that's an excuse."

"Same difference."

"Not to me."

She felt his eyes boring into the side of her head, so she sighed and put down her pen, turning to where he sat next to her on the bed.

"Tony...what are you doing?"

"I'm asking what I thought was a simple question."

"It's not the question that's the hard part."

"Then tell me what is."

"The connotations and expectations surrounding the question."

"Technicalities. Literally."

"Nothing's a technicality where you're concerned."

"Ok then, easily inadmissible pieces of information that may or may not relate to the subject in question."

"There is no subject. I don't even know why we're talking about this."

"You just said there wasn't anything to talk about, are you admitting there is?"

"No, I'm saying we have work to do."

"I'm giving you the day off. Or at least the next half hour."

"Tony-"

"Pepper?"

There was a long silence, in which she glared at him while he smirked back at her. She looked angry and amused at the same time.

"You didn't say no..." he pushed. Her expression didn't change. "Do you want to make out-"

She threw herself at him, her lips landing on his like her life depended on it. He immediately crushed her body to his and chuckled into the kiss. After a few minutes, she pulled away.

"So...half an hour huh?" she kissed his chin.

His mouth twitched and he moved his head down to kiss and nip Pepper's neck. "I was right the first time, better make it the day."


End file.
